


A Typical Tuesday Night in November

by Larilyn



Series: A Cleverly Titled Crossover Series [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapped Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilyn/pseuds/Larilyn
Summary: “You know, you could try and help me escape,” Dawn complained while she examined the concrete walls of their prison.Sleepily, Dean replied, “Buffy’ll rescue you. She always does.”





	A Typical Tuesday Night in November

“We don’t do it on purpose,” Dawn insisted.

“Mmm hmm. Sure you don’t.”

Dawn glared down at Dean. He was lying flat on his back on the cement floor.

“You know, you could try and help me escape,” Dawn complained while she examined the concrete walls of their prison.

Sleepily, Dean replied, “Buffy’ll rescue you. She always does.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dawn demanded, with her hands in fists on her hips.

“It means…” Dean explained, not even bothering to get up off the floor, “you and Sam get kidnapped all of the time. Buffy and I rescue you. It’s the way of the world.”

“That is so not true!”

“Its completely true, kiddo. Need I remind you of the Fey incident? The goblin debacle? Or what about that time in Norman?”

“Okay, okay. Yeesh. But we really don’t do it on purpose.”

“Whatever you say, kid. But the fact of the matter is; we’re stuck until Buffy finds us. So, you might as well just relax. Have a nap.” Dean patted the floor next to him.

“Uck. I’d need a chiropractor if I lay on that floor. And a disinfectant. It’s filthy.”

“Suit yourself, sweet pea. Personally, I’m wiped. Your sister wore me out last night.”

“Ew.” Dawn went back to studying the walls.

*****

“Ew,” Buffy observed as Sam examined the altar. “Are those intestines?”

Sam nodded and grimaced, “I think so.”

“They aren’t our intestines are they?” Buffy wrinkled her nose and clarified, “I mean, they aren’t Dean shaped or Dawn shaped, right?”

Sam shook his head. “Too small. Rabbit or squirrel probably. Maybe a cat.”

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, and then wished she hadn't breathed at all. Rotting entrails smelled less than pleasant. “Poor kitty.”

“I think this may have been a practice ritual,” Sam theorized. “The moon isn’t technically full until tomorrow.”

“A full moon, on a Tuesday, in November. Typical Dawn. I’m just surprised that you didn’t get kidnapped with her.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You always get kidnapped.”

“Hardly true,” Sam grumbled.

“True to the tenth power. Or don’t you remember that time with the Fey?”

“That wasn’t a bad experience actually.” Sam argued, “They just wanted us to power their fertility ritual.”

“Do you have to remind me that you’re having sex with my baby sister?”

“You brought it up.”

“I did not!”

“You did too.”  
*****

“I did not!” Dawn told Dean.

“I think you did. You just wanted to get Sammy in the sack.”

“I did not bribe the Fey into kidnapping us!” Dawn hissed at Dean with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dean continued to lounge on the floor with his coat rolled up under his head. “Cool down, kiddo. And try to get some sleep, willya? Your pacing is making me nervous.”

Dawn had two choices; bitch and moan or admit that she was exhausted.

She collapsed cross-legged next to Dean. “This sucks.”

“That it does, Dawnie. That it does.”

“And FYI? It’s more fun getting kidnapped with Sam.”  
****

“What do you mean you wish you had been kidnapped with Dawn? This is great. Quality fun time for Sam and Buffy.”

“Fun? You’re kidding, right? And for the record, I hate it when you talk about yourself in the third person.”

“This rescue is bushels of fun, pal!”

“Whatever. Just stop being bitchy to me.”

Buffy eyed Sam and realized that she had been more snipe-y towards him than she had ever been before. “Sorry. I’m used to spending most of my time with Dean.”

“You know, that’s something I never understood about the two of you. You’re so mean to each other.”

“It’s not meanness. Its… affectionate teasing.”

Buffy and Sam continued to search for more clues in silence. Then, with a little hitch in her voice, Buffy muttered, “I hope they’re okay.”

Buffy felt strong Winchester arms pull her into a warm hug. Sam kissed her on the top of her head and murmured, “We’ll find them.”  
*****

“They’re never gonna find us,” Dean grumbled. 

“A defeatist attitude? From Dean Winchester?” Dawn asked in disbelief.

“I’m not defeated. I’m just bored.” Dean paced around their cell. 

Dawn watched Sam’s brother with unhidden amusement. She was becoming resigned to the fact that they would have to wait for Buffy to rescue them. Besides, Dean had given her his jacket to wear so she was all toasty warm.

“I’m telling you, kiddo, this rescu-ee gig is a drag. Being the rescuer is much more exciting. For crying out loud, what do you and Sam do while you’re waiting to be rescued?”

Dawn cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Ugh. I didn’t want to know that.”  
*****

“I didn’t want to know that!” Buffy yelled at Sam.

Sam shrugged. “I could do without that bit of knowledge myself. But that’s what the ritual is for.”

“Why are bad guys always trying to open portals to demon dimensions? And why do they always want to use my sister to do it?”

“Because she was created from the purest source of energy in the known universe?” Sam offered.

“Please. Like that’s a good reason.”

“At least we’ve narrowed down the locations where they could be hidden. We should have Dawn and Dean back before nightfall.”

“Buffy to the rescue,” Buffy muttered under her breath.

“Third person, Buff.”

“Sorry.” Then she asked Sam, “Did I ever tell you about the time that Dawn got kidnapped by Harmony? You’ve met Harmony.”

“How could I forget?”

“I swear, Dawnie just likes being tied up.”

Sam gave Buffy a very Dean-esque smirk.

“Ugh. I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll stop referring to myself in the third person if you never ever make that face in regards to my baby sister ever, ever again. Or any other reminders that you’re…you know.”

“Deal.” Sam rose from behind the laptop and stretched. “We should get moving. They’re probably wondering why we haven’t found them yet.”

*****

“Why haven’t they found us yet?” Dean complained. “We’ve been down here forever.”

“Three hours and forty-five minutes,” Dawn said dryly.

“You know why it’s taking so long?” Dean asked Dawn while he paced around their cell. “I’ll tell you why; because I’m not the one doing the rescuing. I’d have had us out of here in thirty minutes. Tops.”

“That’s why it took you seven days to rescue us from the Fey?”

“You didn’t want to be rescued from the Fey. You were having too much fun molesting my innocent baby brother.”

“The Fey,” Dawn smiled wistfully. “I miss the Fey. They had a feast in our honor. Best kidnapping ever.”

“Didja have to mention a feast? I’m starving.”  
*****

Sam’s stomach rumbled. 

“Shh.” Buffy scolded, “We’re trying to be stealthy.”

“Buffy,” Sam reminded her, “Kemrock demons are deaf.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot. How much time until the ritual?”

“Five hours until moonrise.”

“Wow, we’re way ahead of the curve. It would have taken Dean about six days to find Dawnie.”

“Seven. You know I really wouldn’t have minded if you and Dean had let us stay with the Fey a bit longer. We were having a really good time.”

“Ha! I knew you couldn’t keep up your end of the deal. And now Buffy,” she pointed to herself, “is going to show you what Buffy found.”

“You’ve found something?”  
*****

“Dawn, I think I’ve found something.”

“But I’ve been over that wall like a dozen times.”

“Proof positive that you suck,” Dean pressed on a stone, “at escapes.”

The wall slid open to reveal a dimly lit pathway and…

“Sam!”

Dawn raced into his waiting arms. Sam lifted her off the ground and spun her around with joy. “Oh, Dawn. I was so worried. Thank God you’re all right.”

Dean smirked at Buffy. “Hey, baby. Miss me?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you got kidnapped.”

“But I didn’t do it on purpose!”


End file.
